Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer Why should we add her In Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (MLP FIM) She was the Antagonist Against Twilight, but in the Season 5 finale, she decides to redeem herself and all is fixed, she will be a perfect character to the game due to her powers in the Finale, she can levitate, she lasers, and freezes others, She'll be good with the Bonus Mlp Character With Derpy Hooves. Super *Level 1: She charges through one of the oppenments and Planeted a Orb on them, casuing one of them to explode *Level 2: She casts flying orbs on the stage, if a oppenment touches it, they'll explode, and the orbs are unpredictible of their move patterns, and the capactiy of the orbs are 4. *Level 3: Starlight begins to levitate and zooms above the stage. And you, the player must control her to shoot lasers on the stage for the oppenments to avoid, she can also freeze others to make it twice as hard. (Level 3 Duration 15 seconds) Rival (IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PUT THEM IN HERE) Arcade Opening: While eating at the Canterlot Bakery, Twilight Sparkle asks Starlight how are things going, but Starlight still remembers her evil past and tries to ignore it, and Starlight can't get it out of her head, suddenly Pinkie Pie comes in with a Invitation saying about the "Ultimate Tournament Of Warriors" then Starlight finishes her meal and went to the Canterlot Gardens and keeps remembering about the past so much she started crying, and she wants to forget about all that, she looked at the invitation again, and she saw the message, "Are You Brave Enough?" And she stopped crying and went to the tournament, what a brave pony. Ending: She returns to Canterlot and rests on a nearby chair, because she was exhausted of all the fighting, Starlight has finally removed her bad memories about her past, and she silently shed a tear, then Twilight comes and says where'd she been, she asked she went to the "Ultimate Tournament Of Warriors" and Twilight was amazed that she did, Suddenly a giant fierce dragon begins terrorizing Canterlot, before Twilight can get the Mane 5 together to stop it, Starlight says "Stop, I Can handle it" Then Starlight levitates and battles the dragon with Polygon Man's powers. Quotes When Selected "This should be good" "Ready or Not here I come!" "Hope my magic is up to this task" Picking up a Item "Trixie? Did you make this?" "I never seen this before" "whatever this is, it looks useful" "Mine" "I'm not sure Twilight created this" "Please help me useful item" Did a K.O "Success" "That felt good" "SCORE!" "Twilight would be proud" "HA! that felt REALLY nice" "I'm not responsible for broken bones, Scrapes, or Gashes thanks" Respawn "I felt Bad" "Ouch" "Where's Trixie when I need her" "Twilight would not want to see that" "I think I broke a bone" "You're getting this one" "I'm Gonna hurt ya so bad!" "You'll pay for this" "What Gives?!" "Don't let me send you to Tartarus" Intros # She teleports onto the stage, and looks at the camera saying "Lets fight" # A timber wolf runs away from Starlight, but gets shot by her magic # She hovers before landing on the stage # A portal opens up with Starlight coming out of it saying"Watch yourselves" Winning Animations # I'm out: 'She Smiles at the camera waling backwards to a portal and closes once she enters it # '''Too Easy:'She smiles and hovers and takes a nap # 'Lover's Boy:'She draws a heart on the camera and on the heart she drew reads "I Love U" # '''PEACE: She says "Peace!" as she flies off Losing Animations # (When selecting I'm out): She Crawls on the floor before collapsing # (When selecting Too Easy): She looks down crying and says "I'm Sorry" # (When Selecting Lovers Boy): She looks at the camera while crying and runs away # (When selecting PEACE): She looks at the camera angrily and tries to teleport away, but can't, and shoots the camera with her magic. JERK. Category:My Little Pony